Kung FU Panda: The Rogue Lord Anti-Hero
by HumbledWriter87
Summary: Just my thoughts on what lord fang would be if he were an Anti-Hero.


**Now I know it's not my main story and this is non-cannon to it, but this is my take on if Lord Fang was an anti-hero.**

** And I'm sorry for taking so long off, I've many other ideas and stories to write I'm what you call some one who over works.**

**Right now I have about a hundred stories going, anyway, hopefully this will hold for a little bit longer and I thank you for your patience.**

It was a dark night in the Valley, it had been two years since Lord Fangs defeat at Gongmen; however, he had escaped into the night before his capture his army disbanded and had gone separate ways entering China in a new age of peace, but Lord Fangs old army didn't stay quiet for long, small pockets of bandits had popped up around China.

A lone sheep walked along the dark streets he knew he should have gotten home hours ago that he shouldn't be out with reports of a small bandit group nearby, but he didn't have a choice. He tried to make himself seem small as he walked his head twitching to each sound he heard.

A crash behind him immediately alerted him, he whipped his head around only to be grabbed by his throat by a wolf bandit. He found himself being lifted and slammed against the wall of a house, he let out a bleat of fear as the wolf glared at him and behind the wolf stood four more wolves.

"Here's how this is going to work, you're going to give us your money and maybe we'll let you live. Nod if you understand." The wolf said as the sheep nodded rapidly, the wolf let out a predatory grin.

"Good. Now hand it over." The sheep nodded as the wolf reached to his waist grabbing the pouch of coins, but no one saw the hooded figure jump off a nearby roof. He landed in a crouch before he righted himself.

He wore long black robes with dark armor covering his chest and back, bracers on his forearms, as well as shoulder armor, he had his hood up and a skull shaped mask over his face the only parts of his face that were visible were his bloody amber eyes through the eyes of the mask, his look was finished by a sword on his back.

He saw the wolves he once commanded robbing others it wasn't really that different from two years ago, but things change; he changed. His eyes held intensity and death as he walked toward the group, he saw the wolf take the coin pouch he let out a sharp whistle as the wolves and sheep's heads turned towards him.

"Who the hell are you?" The wolf holding the sheep asked the figure as he remained silent, he continued walking towards the wolves.  
The wolf holding the sheep held up his sword towards the figure.

"I won't ask again. Who are you?" He asked and in response the figure reached to the hilt of his own sword, he pulled it out as it gave off a threatening pale green glow the wolfs and sheep stopped, they felt a connection to the sword but the only person to have it was Lord Fang.  
The wolves looked into his eyes they felt an underlying feeling of fear as he ran towards them sword at the ready.

"Get him!" The wolf yelled as two of the wolves hesitated, they regretted it as one had his stomach slashed before his knee went next, he fell to one knee before his throat was slit blood poured out of the wound. The remaining wolves watched as the wolfs soul flowed into the sword turning it a gold color briefly, as the body of their friend fell to the ground, a pool of blood started forming.

The second wolf wasn't so lucky either, he was stabbed clean through before he fell to his knees the sword was pulled out and run across his throat, the wolfs soul too flowed into the sword before his body fell to the ground in a forming pool of the wolfs own blood.

A third wolf ran towards him he swung his sword down, but he blocked it in retaliation he struck the wolfs throat with a palm strike, the wolf backed off from the strike as he received a sharp knee to his stomach before the figure rolled over his back slashing the wolfs head clean off. The head rolled to a nearby cart as the body fell to the ground, his soul was drawn into the sword, the figure turned and glared at the remaining wolves as he ran towards them.

The fourth wolf showed extreme fear, he failed to react as the person slid under his legs tripping him with his sword, the wolf couldn't even react as the sword was plunged through his skull as his soul too flooded into the sword.

He turned to the last wolf as he backed up his breathing was quick before he turned and ran dropping his sword as he did so, he only got a few feet before a sharp pain hit his side and legs. He fell to the ground revealing three throwing knives two in his side the third in his lower leg.

The figure stalked towards the wolf watching his every move as he returned his sword to its place, he stopped briefly to look at the sheep who flinched in fear.

"You should leave." He said as the sheep looked into his eyes.

"L-Lord Fang." He stuttered as Lord Fang stared at him.

"Lord Fang no longer exists; call me Phantom. Now go!" Phantom ordered as the sheep eagerly nodded before he dashed off. Phantom turned his head to the crawling wolf, he walked towards him as he ignored the bloody path the wolf was leaving when Phantom was next to the wolf, he grabbed the back of his armor, he dragged him a small distance to a wall.

Phantom turned the wolf around before he picked him up effortlessly as he slammed him against the wall, the wolf had trouble focusing but when his eyes met Phantom's, he shook in his paws.

"L-Lord F-f-fang your alive? We h-haven't seen you since G-G-Gongmen." The wolf stuttered out as Phantom kept his eyes locked on the wolf.

"Lord Fang died in Gongmen City; I was born from him. Call me Phantom. Now where is your leader?" Phantom asked.

"What?" The wolf asked.

"I know you don't work with a group this small in a village housing six Kung Fu masters without a larger force, where are they?" Phantom asked as the wolf stayed silent, in response one of Phantom's paws moved down to one of the throwing knives in the wolfs side, said wolf shifted in fear.

Phantom grabbed the handle as he moved it a little the wolf screamed in pain before Phantom stopped, but he kept his paw on the handle.

"Where. Are. They." Phantom demanded as the wolf cried but still didn't answer, so Phantom moved the knife again eliciting another scream from the wolf.

"Answer, now!" Phantom ordered.

"There outside the Valley it's a small camp; there's twelve more of us. Just please stop!" The wolf bawled as Phantom remained silent for a moment.

"May the spirits be kind." He said and before the wolf could react Phantom pulled the knife out of his side as the wolf screamed once more, but it was quickly silenced when the knife was buried in the wolfs skull.

Phantom released him as the dead wolf slid to the ground, he turned and walked down the street leading out of the village to find the bandit camp.


End file.
